Event
Events are time-limited activities you will need to press the participate button to get your progress recorded (as of Update 2.9), and an important way to earn bits, gems, hearts and certain ponies. Almost every event has a threshold of level, so you can't participate when you're below the threshold. The events menu can be found on the bottom left corner of the screen if any events are available. Flim and Flam appear beside the menu as announcers, usually one at a time. The categories events are given are Solo, Social, and Special. Current Events Social Events Special Events Solo Events | prize 1 = | prize 2 = | date = June 23 - 26 }} Event Descriptions |-| Solo Events = Only Solo Events can be completed offline, whereas Social and Special events require an internet connection. After Update 2.9, Solo Events only pop up 2 times a week with 3 day time limits. The solo event requirement can be one of the following (not a complete list): * Play the required mini-game 50 times. (Limit : 3 Days) * Earn or obtain a specific amount of in crystal mine mini-game. (Limit : 3 days) * Earn a specific number of points from the crystal mine mini-game. (Limit : 3 days) * Earn a specific number of points from Equestria Girls mini-game. (Limit : 3 days) * Remove twenty pests (Changelings or Parasprites). (Limit: 3 days) * Clear a certain number of obstacles, usually 20 to 50. (Limit: 3 days) And the prizes of the solo events can be : bits, element shards, hearts, decor, or a pony in special cases (if you already have prize pony, you'll get 8 or 10 gems instead). Small prizes are available for reaching smaller goals (typically 20% and 40% of final goal). ---- Fashion Show Solo Events Also after Update 2.9, when there is a Fashion Show taking place the solo will be linked to it and will last as long as the costume does(which can be anywhere from 24hrs to 32hrs) and the rewards is always Materials to help you craft the costume. Solo events you could get during a Fashion Show(not a complete list): * Play the required mini-game 20 times. (Limit : 24-32 hours) * Earn or obtain a specific amount of in crystal mine mini-game. (Limit : 24-32 hours) * Earn a specific number of points from the crystal mine mini-game. (Limit : 24-32 hours) * Earn a specific number of points from Equestria Girls mini-game. (Limit : 24-32 hours) * Remove ten Obstacles. (Limit : 24-32 hours) ---- Amazon Underground Solo Events The Amazon Underground version only has 3 different solo events(special and social are disabled for this version) Each offers shards, bits, wheels, and the main prize is always 5 * Score 60,000 points in the Equestria Girls Dancing Mini-Game (Event lasts for 2 days) * Collect 200 Element Shards (Event lasts for 2 days) * Score 30,000 points in the Minecart Game (Event lasts for 2 days) |-| Social Events = Social events starts every week and last until the end of the week. Social events were regional, but after about October 2015 the social and special events have become "group competitions" : players all over the world are all separated into groups of 5000, making the event rankings more reasonable. The social event goal can be one of the following: * Total points earned from the crystal mine mini-game * Total points earned from the Equestria Girls mini-game * Total element shards earned from the game * Total shards earned from the crystal mine mini-game * Total Parasprites removed As the picture shows (ranks are outdated), the prizes depends on your rating. There're only three kinds of prizes offered to 1-150, 151-350 and 351-750 places respectively. The great prizes can be a pony but if you already have that pony you get instead. When the event time is up, the prize will be shown beside the menu automatically (when no bug occurs). The groups are determined by the time you join the event by hitting the "Participate" button. The first group (players who join the event in the first 12 hours) is the most competitive, so waiting for a later group to start can give you a better chance of winning the top pony prize. Other advantages include raising your Mane Six to 5 stars and having at least 2 friends who are good at dancing (Equestria Girls mini-game), upgrading the mine cart power-ups and getting mine cart bonus costumes from the Pony Editor, and of course, having plenty of bits, gems, and free time. |-|Special Events = The special event is always a special edition of the sky-clearing game up until update 4.4, with parasprites providing points instead of bits, and an extra feature of bonus time clocks. To be able to play the event game, a player needs three "Magic bolts". A player's inventory can hold up to 12 bolts. The magic bolts renew every five minutes, or you can purchase them for 3 gems each. ---- Sky Clearing The event goal is to earn as many points as you can. There are blue, magenta and yellow parasprites which can yield 1, 2, 3 or 1, 3, 5 points respectively, depending on the game difficulty (easiest preset with lots of parasprites and few storm clouds gives the lower amount of points). As a pony flies and catches the sprites, the points increase. Catching a yellow clock provides a time bonus of nine additional seconds to the original 45 seconds that a player starts with. Catching five clouds fills a meter causing the pony to speed up (the sonic rainboom), collecting points and clocks in its path, but immune to clouds and Shadowbolts. The clocks are spaced about ten seconds apart, and start appearing at 22 seconds. The special events usually last for three days. For additional "How to Play" instuctions, refer to the standard Clear the Skies mini-game information. In addition, there's always a featured pony which can score additional bonus points, depending on his/her star experience. Each star (up to five) gives 10% bonus points. The featured pony is often the previous social event prize. If you have the bonus pony, he/she flies in the event, regardless of star level. If you do not have the bonus pony, Twilight clears the skies instead, but does not earn a bonus. Unless you have the bonus pony and have raised him/her to at least 3 stars, it is very difficult to win the top pony prize. In update 3.7, special events were no longer available at the time and was removed along with Clear the Skies. The energy systems was also removed as well as special events but later reappeared in update 4.0. Since update 4.0, points now accumulate instead of recording your best score. For example if a player scores 1200 points and later earn 300 points, they will add up towards your final score (1500 points) instead of recording the best score throughout the event (1200 points). ---- Ball Bounce Introduced in update 4.4 in celebration of 2018 fifa world cup. The game runs as the usual Ball Bounce mini-game but with the ball being changed to a soccer ball. Twilight will participate in the event as default unless the player have the bonus character. See Also *Archive of past events *List of possible Bonus Ponies to raise to five stars. *Quests, for another kind of event that is more story-based. Events Time This is the time when Events Start/End in each Time Zone. |-|USA = Category:Gameplay